


Jealousy

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unnamed OC - Freeform, bughead is endgame, protective kevin, protective veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Betty's jealous of the girl whose been flirting with Jughead all week and Veronica and Kevin have had enough of letting their friend continue that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. Took me a little long to get out, but enjoy :)

She wonders, briefly, if she could get away with going over to Jughead and giving him a passionate kiss -- so passionate, that they miss first period -- maybe even second. She’s over by her locker, grabbing her books, and looking over at Jughead every few minutes. Of course, normally, she would just go over to her boyfriend whenever she felt like it, no hesitations, but today -- and what seemed like every day this past week -- she can’t. It’s frustrating on Betty’s end, because she wants to be able to meet up with Jughead at his locker, before class. Yet, she’s unable to because every day this week, the same girl has been coming up to Jughead and flirting with him in the guise of questions about  _ writing _ , of all things. Now, normally, Betty wouldn’t care. Hell, normally Betty would just shrug it off. Except this girl has been stopping by Jughead’s locker  _ every _ day now, placing her hand on his arm and giggling, or twirling her hair and giggling or doing  _ something  _ and giggling. If Betty was perfectly honest, she was sick and tired of it.

She was so sick and tired of it that as she closed her locker, she closed it more forcefully than normal, and it sounded throughout the busy hallway with a  _ clang _ ! that attracted some attention, Jughead’s included. Instead of smiling at him though, she only scowled towards her locker, shoulder’s slumped as a hesitant Veronica came up to stand next to her.

“Is everything okay, Betty?” Veronica asks and Betty ends up sighing, looking towards her friend with a frown and shaking her head. She can feel her eyes watering slightly and she scowls at herself, quickly wiping away any water that does appear before looking towards her best friend.

“She’s at it again,” Betty states and she watches in amusement as Veronica scowls towards the girl and Jughead. She continues to watch Veronica for a moment, smile turning into a frown when she notices her friend begins to glare. She’s momentarily taken by surprise even, when Veronica huffs and begins walking towards Jughead and the girl, her glare still firmly in place. Because of her surprise, it takes Betty a few moments to realize what’s going on and when she does, Veronica’s already halfway there, Kevin walking by her side. Betty has to rush to Veronica -- who knew hallways were actually so large? -- before she’s next to her and she’s suddenly grabbing Ronnie’s arm and pulling her back with pleading eyes.

“Veronica,  _ please _ don’t do what I think you’re about to do,” Betty questions and feels slightly hurt when her best friend scoffs and shakes her arm loose.

“Betty,  _ someone  _ has to tell this girl how it is. And you’re too impersonally sweet to do it. And Jughead’s not going to notice she’s doing it  _ anyways _ unless someone says something. So I’m doing this.” She states, her voice raised to the point where Jughead is looking at them with an arched eyebrow. Betty does the only thing she can do, which is sigh and follow Veronica.

“I am so sorry about this,” she says to Jughead quietly, who only looks at his girlfriend in confusion before looking towards a glaring Veronica and amused Kevin.

“Listen here, new girl,” Veronica states while turning towards the female before continuing onwards, “This young man right here, who you’ve been flirting with  _ all week _ , has a girlfriend. And his girlfriend is too nice to say anything about it, so I’m here to tell you to  **back off** .” Veronica states with a glare as Betty groans and the girl steps forward.Betty wonders briefly what the girl could possibly have to say, but before she can even open her mouth, Kevin’s next to Veronica, waving his finger.

“Nuh-uh, girlie, don’t even think about it. I  _ know  _ you’ve seen Jughead over here walking with Betty and kissing her, which means you  _ knew  _ he was taken. That itself, is not okay, lady,” Kevin says and Betty can’t help but blink, surprised that he’s even scolding this girl for flirting, since he’s never been shy in admitting that he believes Jughead and Betty  _ aren’t  _ endgame. Apparently, this is surprising for Jughead too, since her boyfriend turns over to Kevin with a huff.

“I thought you didn’t even  **like** me with Bets?”

“That was  _ before  _ I saw how happy you make her, Jughead. And--” Kevin states, turning back to the girl, “Did it never occur to you that he  _ wasn’t flirting back _ ?” Kevin screeches as Veronica nods smugly and the girl sighs.

“I just figured that he was shy.” The girl responds as Jughead turns towards her in surprise.

“Or, you know, I didn’t  _ know _ you were flirting.” Jughead responds with wide eyes. “And how you’re surprised, I have no idea, since everyone knows I  **love** Betty, and really only pay attention to her.” Jughead responds as Betty smiles.

“And that, Ronnie, is why I didn’t want to say anything,” she admits quietly as Veronica frowns.

“So, even though you were jealous that this girl was flirting with him --”

“I knew he’d never pay attention to it.” Betty responds as the girl huffs and walks away.

“You guys are weird.” Veronica chuckles before linking her arm with Kevin’s and waving goodbye as they head to their last class, leaving the couple alone.

“So, you’ve been jealous all week?” Jughead asks with a smirk as Betty rolls her eyes and smiles fondly.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be if some guy had my attention all week,” she mocks as Jughead laughs.

“Damn right I’d be jealous. But I know you. And I trust you.”

“Ditto,” Betty responds with a chuckle, remembering a similar conversation the last time one of them was jealous.

“Alright, let’s get to class,” Jughead laughs, walking with Betty down the hallway, confrontation forgotten.


End file.
